Crazy Days of Lilly Evans
by lotsapickles
Summary: Lily Evan's life from top to bottom! Crazy friends, hillarious pranks, and lots and lots of Marauders. Sounds like major trouble...Read on!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and my OC. There, now all you lawyers can go away!

A/N: Okey dokey, this is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think! I don't care if you trash talk the story, just review! REVIEW!!! "cough" Um… anyway… I hope you like it!

Over and Out

Lotsapickles

Ronnie felt like she was starting a new life as she ran into platform nine and three quarters. She could see the smoke coming from the top of the train, the crazy muggle clothes everyone was wearing, and the students and relatives saying goodbye. It was completely different than the Beauxbatons carriage that normally picked her up at the start of school. Ronnie had attended Beauxbatons for five full years, and had hated almost every second of it. _Although the carriage did smell a bit nicer… _She thought.

Ronnie ran her hand over her strait waist-length hazel hair, that was usually in a braid. She had deep turquoise eyes, and cute dimples in her rosy cheeks. Ronnie was fairly short, which she could not stand. She was also very clumsy. _When it's me v.s. the ground, the ground always wins. _She thought with a sigh.

Ronnie and her parents reached the door of the train, and began their goodbyes.

"Are you sure you'll be alright honey? You wouldn't at least like me to find you a compartment?" Ronnie's mother asked worriedly.

_Do not roll eyes._

_Do not roll eyes._

_Do not roll eyes._

Ronnie found this very hard, seeing as she'd answered this question several million times already.

"Oh Sara, leave the poor girl alone, she's answered this question several million times already." Her Father piped up.

Ronnie mentally reminded herself to buy her Dad a large bag of chocolate frogs on the train, and send them over with her new owl, Muppet.

"Well…alright. It's just, I'm really going to miss you." Her mother said with teary eyes.

"Mum, I'll be fine! I have an amazing feeling about this year. I'll owl every week, I promise."

"Well ok, if you're sure." Sara said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Alright, my turn!" Ronnie's dad joined the giant hug.

"Ok, ok, I really gota go!" Ronnie yelled over the noise, picking her bags up. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Her mom and dad said, pushing her towards the train. She tripped and fell in a puddle. _Great start._

----------------------------------------------

Ronnie strolled up and down the corridor, searching for a compartment. She had no idea it would be this crowded! She had already walked in on two giggling first years, a terrifying group of Slytherins, and two people happily snogging until she walked in. It had been awkward…

She finally came up with a solid plan. She would throw open the door to the next compartment, and would join whoever was inside, no matter who it was. She flung the compartment door open, tripped over the end of the corridor's carpeting, and fell on her back.

"Hi, looking for a seat?"

Ronnie looked up at two girls, leaning over her. They looked about her age, and were wearing Gryffindor robes. One, the one who had talked, had bright red hair, and bright emerald eyes. The other girl was tall with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Uh, sure!" Ronnie answered with an stupid over exaggerated grin. She quickly stood up, and brushed herself off. The girls smiled and shuffled over to make room for her.

"Hey, I'm Lily, and this is Alice."

Alice smiled. "Hey." she said.

"I'm Ronnie. Thanks, for the seat, I don't think I could've survived another awkward moment when I opened a compartment door. Even this compartment door didn't like me very much." The other two laughed at Ronnie's annoyed face.

"So, I haven't seen you around here. What house are you in?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, I haven't been sorted yet. I transferred from Beuaxbatons. It was horrible there! I think I was the only one who wore anything remotely colorful." She said, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm a sixth year by he way."

"Finally! I've been the only girl in my year and house since I came here! I've always had to sit with the Ravenclaws, and no offence, but they can be pretty bloody boring. But now I've been given a second chance." Lily exclaimed, patting Ronnie on the head. The other girls cracked up.

"I'm in seventh year, but Lily and I are good friends." She said patting Lily on the head. "I would normally sit with seventh years, but one of my friends is with the prefects, and one is head girl."

"And so is Fraaank. He's head _boy. _Oh Frank, come and save me from these excruciatingly boring sixth years! Oh!" Lily cried dramatically, throwing her hand up to her forehead. Ronnie stifled a giggle.

"Li_ly_ I told you Frank and I are not- I mean we just started going out and you're already telling the whole world and,-"

"Uh-oh, I'm sensing a disturbance in the force!" Ronnie said with a finger on each temple. "I will now use my super-psychotic waves to evaluate the situation. Hummm, hummm."

Lily giggled, and Alice's cross face tried to hide a smile.

"Ok, I'll spare you the pain, and tell you myself." Lily said dodging Alice's death glare. "Alice has just started going out with a seventh year, Frank, and is very shy and _annoying _about it." Lily explained.

"I am not _annoying_, I just-" Alice got cut off again as the compartment door slid open.

Ronnie gasped as two Gryffindor boys, and three Slytherins bound into the small compartment, wands out.

"Potter I'll get you for that!" Roared the largest, ugliest Slytherin. The funniest of his features however, was that his hair was flashing red and gold…

"Potter, Black, what in-"

The one who seemed to be Potter clapped his hands over Lily's mouth.

"Aw, how sweet, protecting the ickle mudblood, are you Potter?"

"Shut it Flint, and don't call her that!" Potter answered, turning red.

"Well I'm actually impressed that he could say anything through those filthy teeth, let alone a good insult. However judging by the look on his ridiculous face, he probably couldn't say anything remotely intelligent." Ronnie said, being noticed for the first time.

"WHY YOU…" Flint looked at her, enraged. "This isn't over Potter!" He said, spitting by, who Ronnie decided, was Black's feet. He slammed the door of the compartment behind him.

"Man, that was bleeding hilarious!" Potter exclaimed, grinning like mad. "I'm James, and this is Sirius.

James had messy black hair, and very big hazel eyes. Sirius also had black hair, but his was strait and neat, and hung over his eyes. He had grey eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Ronnie." She said smiling.

"So, I haven't seen you around. What year are you in?" Sirius asked, sitting back on the seat beside her. She looked into his eyes and got completely lost in them. She snapped out of it when she realized he was talking to her.

"Oh, um, I just transferred from Beauxbatons. I'm in sixth year. I'm being sorted tonight with the first years! That should satisfy my need for humiliation for the day. Although at least I'll be able to see over their heads…"

Sirius was about to open his mouth, when they heard a yelp from Lilly at the other end of the compartment.

"AH! Potter get your arm off my shoulder before I hurt you!"

"Aw Lils, don't be like that. I haven't seen you all summer!" James replied edging towards her.

"Yes and it was one of the only ups of the summer you arrogant (poke) rude (poke) big headed (poke) git! (poke poke poke poke poke)

"Ow!"

Ronnie and Sirius turned away from their arguing friends.

"Are they always like that?" Ronnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? This is them getting along! They're only people who can drive me completely mad!"

"Ergh. I'd hate to see 'em at their worst."

Sirius snorted. "Please. When you're friends with these to it's half of what you hear about all day."

"Greeeaaat." Ronnie sighed.

"Sooo…what does Ronnie stand for?" Sirius asked.

"That is one thing you will never find out." Ronnie said mysteriously, waving her fingers around in front of her face.

"All right, if you're gonna be like that, I'll have to find some other way to find out. And believe me, I will." This time it was Sirius's turn to wave his finger mysteriously

She looked out the window of the compartment to see where they were. Sirius saw her looking and looked too.

"Oi everyone, we'll be there in one minute! Would it would be possible for you two to pause your extremely meaningful discussion until we get to the great hall?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Black!" Lilly grumbled.

"Come on Lils, lets go, the train is slowing down." Ronnie said, linking arms with a still slightly pissed Lily. They walked out of the compartment door just as the train came to a halt.

------------------------------------------------

As they walked off the train, Ronnie gasped in utter shock.

"_This_ is Hogwarts?" She asked, gawking.

Lily smirked at Ronnie's dumbstruck face. "Not good enough for you?"

"It's…no! I mean, it's…it's _huge_! It must be ten times bigger than Beauxbatons!"

"Get used to it!" Lily said with a laugh.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over 'ere!"

Ronnie looked over to see who was yelling. When she turned around she saw that it was Hagrid, the giant man she recognized from somewhere... _That huge man who came to give me my letter with Dumbledore! _

"Oi, Ronnie! Over 'ere! Yer comin' with me an' the firs' years!" Hagrid beckoned to her with his large finger.

"What! Oh right, I've got to be sorted. Well that's just great." Ronnie huffed childishly. "Buh-bye!" She said to Lily with a half smile. "When I fall off the platform in the great hall doing whatever you do to get sorted, try to catch me won't you?" And with that, she followed Hagrid and the very short first years to a boat.

As they canoed across the lake, Ronnie stared into the black lake. _No wonder they call it 'black'. I can't see a thing! _She leaned over the side of the boat to get a closer look. That, as she should've known, was a mistake.

"AHHH!" Ronnie shrieked as she fell into the lake. _Splash! _As she fell, deeper and deeper, she thought of all the stories Sirius had told her on the train. The one about the giant squid, and the man-eating seaweed, and the evil mermaids that lured you to the bottom of he lake with their voices. _I'm too young to be lured! _

Then she remembered. _I can swim! _She gave a big push towards the top of the lake, and popped out of the top. She took a long gasp of air.

"Bloody hell!" She yelled. She saw Hagrid sigh with relief, his arms soaked from trying to pull her out. She pulled herself up into the boat.

"Ronnie! Yeh gave me a heart attack! Hasn't anyone ever taught ya not ter lean over the side of a boat?!" Hagrid asked, waving his arms around.

"Heh heh…a few times I suppose." She remembered the various times she had fallen out of her Grandpa's canoe….

They reached the other side of the lake, and walked through large door, separately from everyone else entering the front doors. They walked up several flights of stairs, and down some corridors.

_This is amazing! I've never seen so many portraits, or such weird _

moving stairs _before! Although I could do without that rude portrait of the walrus doing ballet. My hair is not stringy!_

They reached the side door to the Great Hall. They were greeted by a pointy looking lady wearing green robes and a crooked black hat. _Looks like my great Aunt Elinor_. Ronnie shivered at the thought.

Hello everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Mcgonagall, transfiguration professor, and head of the Gryffindor house. When you walk through those doors you will wait for your name to be called, and you will come up to be sorted into your house. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. This year, and throughout all your years at Hogwarts…

Professor Mcgonagall continued talking, but Ronnie tuned out, until she heard her name.

"Ronnie Megerman, please stay behind."

She looked up and saw the professor looking her way. She nodded, and stayed in her place as everyone filed into the Great Hall.

"Ms. Mergerman, you will stay back here until you here me yell 'We have a new student transferred from Beauxbatons this year! Will Ronnie Megerman please come up!' Is that clear?

"Crystal." Ronnie said, giving the professor a thumbs up.

"Yes…well be patient, this won't be to long."

"Great."

Ronnie sat by the door, playing with her silver bracelet. After about twenty minutes of "Slytherin!" and "Gryffindor!" and the other houses, she heard the professor shout, "We have a new student transferred from Beauxbatons this year! Will Ronnie Megerman please come up!"

A little light went off in Ronnie's head. _Oh right, that's my signal! _She gathered up all her courage, and making sure not to trip, she opened the large door and strode into the room trying to look confident. _Wow, look at all those people! I hate crowds. Oh look, Lily! _She got a little more courage when she saw Lily staring up at her.

She walked up to the professor. She saw a hat sitting on a stool by her side. _I wonder what I'll have to do with it._

"Ms. Megerman, please take a seat and place the hat on your head."

_Oh. You have to wear it. Right. Simple enough. _

She sat down and placed the hat on her head. It was very big, and fell over her eyes.

_"Hello Ms. Peirce."_

Ronnie sat there befuddled. _Did the hat just talk to me?_

_"That would be correct Ms. Mergerman." _

It was!

"Um, hello." She thought.

_"Well let's get down to business. Hmmm…You are a strange girl Ms. Megerman."_

"Hey!" The hat ignored her.

_"You're silly, but smart, and besides your fear of rice cakes, you're very brave, that's obvious."_

"Hey, rice cakes are vicious! Nobody believes me, but one day, I'll prove they are!" Once again, the hat ignored her.

_"You're very loyal, and extremely friendly. Oh. And clumsy."_

"Urgh!"

_"It'll have to be… _

GRYFFINDOR!"

Ally let out a huge sigh of relief as the Gryffindor table cheered and clapped. She walked down the stairs, careful not to fall, and walked over to sit beside Lily. She plopped into her seat, as various people began to congratulate her.

They were interrupted by the clang of Dumbledore's glass. "May I have your attention please?"

Everyone turned towards Dumbledore. Ronnie listened intently, ready to begin her new year as a Gryffindor.


End file.
